


[AMV] Quantum of Darkness

by starlady



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: AMV, Trailer, anime music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Everything he touches seems to wither and die."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Darker Than BLACK: Ryuusei no Gemini x Quantum of Solace trailer audio</p>
            </blockquote>





	[AMV] Quantum of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a stray comment of snarp, who is awesome. 
> 
> password: quantum


End file.
